


A Pleasant Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Language, Morning After, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione should have known that partying in Vegas would have some accidental, but pleasant, surprises.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo T002: sharing a bed - fluff  
> Rare HP Bingo square B5: Regulus Black  
> Hermione's Haven HHRollADrabble Oct 25th: Death Eater Choice/Accidental Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. She sat up, wincing as she did so. Her head ached painfully, and her mouth was completely dry. A sure sign she drank too much the night before…

She suddenly froze, realising that she was not in her own bed. She quickly realised that there was another body in the bed with her… And that they were both naked. With a groggy groan, she shook her head. “No, no, no,” she murmured, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. This couldn’t be happening...

"Good morning, beautiful,” a tired voice said, cuddling up next her. “Waking up with you in my bed is currently a pleasant surprise.” 

Glancing at Regulus, Hermione bit her lower lip. The two of them, along with a group of others, had travelled to Vegas to celebrate Sirius and Remus’s impending marriage. She wasn’t sure how she ended up sharing a bed with Regulus, though, as they had definitely booked separate rooms.

“Did we…?”

“Yes, we did,” Regulus answered, grinning. He looked far too happy about the fact.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I was drinking.” 

“We both were,” Regulus murmured. “Honestly, though, love, we’ve been dancing around each other for months. It was only a matter of time.”

She flushed in embarrassment. While she wasn’t necessarily disappointed that she had slept with him, she was a little sad that she didn’t remember any of it. He was right though - the two of them had been dancing around each other for ages. “My head is killing me,” she groaned, closing her eyes.

“You know what helps with hangovers?” Regulus teased. “Orgasms… Something I’d be more than happy to help you with, love.” Leaning forward, he tentatively pressed his lips against Hermione’s.

Surprised, but pleased, she quickly returned the kiss. She scooted closer to Regulus, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Is this okay, Hermione?” Regulus asked, his lips skimming her neck. “Say the word and we’ll stop.”

“No,” she whispered. “I want this. I…I want to give this a try.” She pulled away and looked at Regulus. “Keep going, please.”

Regulus smiled at her. “Good answer, love. Now just relax, and I’ll help you with that hangover.”

Hermione arched a brow. “I could just take a potion,” she pointed out, smirking.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Regulus laughed, taking that moment to brush his thumb against her clit.

“Gods,” she whimpered. “More, please.”

Regulus kissed his way down to her chest, his tongue swirling around a nipple, teasing her. He rubbed her slit teasingly. “Like that, do you?” He knew that she did, as she was getting increasingly wet.

Hermione gasped. With every stroke of Regulus’s fingers, Hermione felt herself grow closer to orgasm. “Yes, yes,” she hissed, pressing herself against him. She wanted more… No, she needed more.

“Come on, love, let go,” Regulus encouraged her.

Hermione let out a cry as she fell over the edge. She gasped out Regulus’s name in the throes of her passion.

“Beautiful,” Regulus said as he watched her come undone. “Absolutely beautiful.”

When she came down from her high, she collapsed forward against him. “That was wonderful.”

Regulus smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips. “You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“Shall I return the favour?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Nah, maybe later,” Regulus said. He shifted them so they were both back under the covers when he suddenly froze. 

“Reg?” Hermione asked, noticing his stillness. “What’s wrong?”

“Look at your left hand…”

Hermione’s stomach dropped. She glanced at her hand and couldn’t believe she didn’t notice it earlier. Now that she knew it was there, she couldn’t not feel the weight of the band. Glancing at Regulus, she saw that he was looking at his band.

“So… we got married.” Hermione bit her lower lip nervously. 

“When in Vegas?” Regulus offered. “We can get it annulled, I’m sure.”

Looking at Regulus, Hermione hesitated. “Or we could leave it.”

Regulus looked at her incredulously. “What?”

“I mean, we can keep it to ourselves, but why don’t we give this a go?” Hermione suggested, looking at Regulus nervously. “I mean, we both have feelings for each other, and I wouldn’t be opposed to settling down and having a family. We could date at first, but I don’t think I’d be opposed to being married to you, Reg… I mean, it’s fast, but it’s not the end of the world… What do you think?” She looked at him, holding her breath.

Regulus crashed his lips against hers. “You beautiful, wonderful, witch, nothing would make me happier,” he whispered against her lips. “But I’ll eventually get you a better ring,” he promised, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss. 

Hermione responded eagerly, excited to get to know her new _husband_ more intimately.


End file.
